


Habit

by blacktofade



Series: Eleutheromania [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-23
Updated: 2012-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-31 15:26:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacktofade/pseuds/blacktofade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki gets caught by The Avengers, so he messes with his old friend, Tony. Sequel to <a href="http://shockselectric.livejournal.com/33740.html">Man of Intergalactic War</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Habit

The precautions Thor and his meddling friends take to keep him subdued are laughable if not a little heart-warming. They must think _very_ highly of him if the magic-dampening cuffs and the mini-army surrounding him are anything to go by.

“It’s a little extravagant,” he says, glancing over at the nearest guard, whose mouth remains a firm, thin line of disapproval. “Do you think I’ll try to escape?”

They march him into what looks like an empty conference room and halt as though waiting for further instructions. He tugs idly at the cuffs around his wrists and keeps his gaze locked on the door across from them, knowing precisely who will walk through it first.

“Brother!” he croons as Thor finally barges into the room, apparently trying to look foreboding, but actually appearing more constipated than anything. “It has been a while, has it not?”

Amazingly enough, Thor is followed into the room by Agent Coulson, Captain Rogers, and – Loki can’t keep the smirk off his face – Mr Stark.

“Gentlemen! This _is_ a surprise. What’s the occasion?”

Thor strides forward, brow low and eyes sharp, ignoring Loki’s mocking words entirely.

“How could you do this, Loki?” he begins standing only a few steps away. “Did you not learn from your mistakes?”

“Of course I did,” Loki replies easily. “The only mistake I made this time was getting caught. Though, I’ll soon fix that.”

Thor doesn’t look impressed.

“I might need your help,” Loki says evenly, finally meeting Tony Stark’s gaze, keeping it as casual as possible for the greatest effect. Tony, impressively, hides most of his embarrassment, though the way he shifts awkwardly from one foot to the other puts a smirk on Loki’s lips. The mortal is far too easy to ruffle.

Thor looks from Loki to Tony, the skin between his brows pinched tight in confusion.

“You two know each other already?” Thor asks.

“Mr Stark made me promise not to tell anyone,” he says with enough suggestion that even Captain “ignorance is bliss” America’s eyes widen in surprise.

Tony clears his throat, annoyance obvious as he says, “The _point_ , Mr Laufeyson, is that, while we’re around, you’re never going to come out on top.”

“Ah, yes. I forgot _you_ prefer to be _on top_ ,” he drawls, lips quirking, and Tony shifts again, eyes darting away, and Loki has never seen a more perfect sight.

“You can’t seriously believe this guy,” Tony begins, crossing his arms as though it’ll help his cause. “He’s the God of _lies_.”

“Of course,” Loki replies in his best bored tone. “Which means I _must_ lie about _everything_. How’s the hip, by the way? I do hope it healed without bother.”

“The snake? You said that was a new tattoo,” Thor interrupts, finally looking away from Loki to stare at Tony instead.

The laugh that escapes Loki is entirely genuine, everything falling into place far too easily. Surely it should be harder than this to make Stark’s life a living hell, he thinks.

“Tell me it’s not true! All this time and I thought I was the only one who could lie!” Loki mocks and the glare Tony shoots him is the reaction he’s been looking for all along.

“Thor, get him out of here,” Tony growls and it’s definitely a command, not a request.

Loki doesn’t try to hide his grin as someone grabs his elbow and begins leading him across the room. He winks as he passes Stark and the slight pink tinge of embarrassment in response makes everything worthwhile and he goes willingly as he’s escorted away, down the hallway.

*

He rubs at his wrists, entirely for show, and leans against the wall, watching Thor through the thin glass walls of his holding-cell.

“You could have made this place a little more inviting,” he complains as he clicks his fingers, a faint fizzle of magic disappearing before it can grow. “How am I meant to escape now?”

Over Thor’s shoulder, he catches sight of Tony slamming his way into the room, his expression dark and threatening.

“Ah, just the man I’ve been looking for! Never mind, Thor, I know _exactly_ how to escape now.”

“Leave us alone,” Tony says, coming to stand beside Thor, whose jaw twitches as though he wants nothing more than to say something. “We have a few things to clear up.”

“Do you think it wise?” Thor replies, his face surprisingly open as he turns towards Tony. How sweet, Loki thinks, Thor’s found another friend.

“Watch the cameras if you’re worried.”

Loki has the feeling Thor won’t, but his brother grunts noncommittally and rests a hand upon Tony’s shoulder briefly before he leaves, the door clicking shut quietly behind his back.

“You have massive issues, you know that?” Tony snaps and Loki arches a brow.

“Is that what they’re calling them these days?”

Tony slaps an open palm against the glass, but Loki doesn’t flinch, just laughs instead, a low rumbling noise to counter the humming of the vibrating walls around him.

“Why do you do this, Loki?”

“Why does anyone do anything?”

He knows it’s infuriating, knows it drives Tony insane, which is precisely why he says it. Except this time Tony leans his forehead against the back of the hand still resting on the glass and lets out a breath that fogs the lower half of his face from Loki’s view.

“Everything was fine until you came back,” he murmurs and Loki finds himself taking a step forward. “The things you’ve _done_ , Loki.”

“I’m a man of many talents.”

Tony finally raises his head and glares, but there’s no heat behind it.

“Your brother is going to kill me later, you know that, right?”

“If it’s any consolation, he’s not my real brother.”

Tony groans in frustration.

“I thought we made a bargain that we wouldn’t tell anyone what happened,” he eventually says.

“I thought it was fair-game once I became your prisoner. All’s fair, etcetera etcetera.”

“I cannot be seen fraternising with the enemy.”

“I highly doubt Captain Rogers will run to the papers; you’re quite safe. Unless you’re thinking about doing it again, and well, if you are, I won’t be able to help you.” Tony’s body tenses and Loki knows he’s getting to him. “Though I can’t say I blame you.”

“That’s what you want, isn’t it? So you can blackmail me later.”

Loki laughs and leans closer to the glass separating them.

“If I wanted to blackmail you, Mr Stark, I wouldn’t need to sleep with you. However, it would certainly be a bonus.”

“How have you not been killed already?” Tony grinds out, eyes shutting briefly in frustration. “You’re a pain in the ass.”

Loki grins salaciously and Tony blinks, face falling as though he already knows Loki’s reply.

“You _were_ a pain in _my_ ass. Couldn’t sit comfortably for almost a week after our last little get-together.”

“You can’t be serious. You’re going to pull that one?”

“You certainly pulled me.” Tony lets out a noise of exasperation and stares hard as Loki lifts his hands, palms open in surrender. “You’re making it too easy, Mr Stark.”

“Like yourself, then.”

It seems to slip from Tony’s mouth as though he doesn’t quite mean it to and Loki tips his head back and lets out a loud laugh, mouth stretched wide in amusement.

“Surely you’ve missed this.” He slides his hand against the glass, lining his palm up with Tony’s own and taps his fingers gently on the partition. “We could be great together.”

“Not really a huge fan of the terrorism part, though. Some might find it counter-productive to the work I already do, you know, like when I save people from madmen such as yourself.”

“Opposites _do_ attract, after all.”

Tony sighs and moves his hand away as though he feels the heat of Loki’s skin through the glass.

“I am not here for more.”

“Well, I am rather at a loss as to why you are even here at all, then, Mr Stark. Have you come to slap me on the wrist and tell me to behave?”

“The last time we spoke, you said you’d said you’d make me wish I were never born.”

“You would like for me to stay true to my word?” He conjures a small flame in the palm of his hand, but it quickly sputters out due to the wards. “We’ll have to be fast, I’m afraid, and you might have to do most of the work yourself.”

“There are pills for that, you know.”

“Perhaps I just need a hand?”

“Mine? No, I rather like my hands where they are. If I lent them to you, I wouldn’t have any left.”

“I promise to be gentle.”

“You’d kill me if I so much as stepped inside there, Loki. I wasn’t born yesterday.”

He holds up a hand, as if knowing what Loki will say to that, but Loki hates to be predictable.

“I have no magic, remember?” he says instead and tilts his head to one side.

“That’s unlikely to stop you. Last time I checked you were still a god. You will destroy me.”

“And yet here we are,” he replies, gesturing to the cell he’s inside. He leans back against the furthest wall, one foot crossed over the other, and folds his arms.

Tony crosses his own arms, though the mirrored pose seems to be unconsciously done.

“So I just step in there, _help you out_ , and then leave with all of my limbs attached and functional?”  
Loki shrugs.

“Is it so hard to believe?”

Tony doesn’t even bothering answering, which is a blessing, really.

“ _Why_ , Loki? Why _me_? There are billions of people out there and you come back to torture _me_?”

“ _You_ caught _me_. I didn’t ask to be put here. However, if I’m going to be locked up, I might as well entertain myself. It is entirely up to you if you join or not. If you’ll excuse me – ”

He trails off and turns away from Tony, carefully unfastening his coat and slipping it from his shoulders. He makes sure the drag of his zipper is long and loud, magnified by the close, glass walls, and the noise he lets out as he slides his hand into his trousers is just a little exaggerated. He sees the reflection of Tony’s shocked expression in the wall opposite, his eyebrows raised high, mouth just a little open, and he smirks to himself, counting silently in his head.

He only reaches six by the time Tony slips a hand into his pocket and withdraws a small key-card; he holds it up to the glass and waits for the cell to respond. A small doorway appears in the glass as if created by magic and Loki watches as it shifts aside so that Tony can slip through before it quickly melts back into place, locking them both inside with a quiet _snick_.

He tugs his hand free, leaving his trousers splayed open shamelessly, knowing the amount of skin showing will be just enough to tease Tony and have him just where he wants him.

Tony’s first step inside is tentative to put it mildly. He clenches his hands into fists at his sides, as though waiting for Loki to smite him, but Loki just crowds him back against the glass wall, a hand either side of his face, effectively boxing him in before he leans forward, lips gently parted, breath ghosting over Tony’s face. Tony’s jaw tightens and Loki tips his head to the side to press a simple kiss against the shifting skin, his lips catching on the faint stubble that Tony must have missed while shaving. A hand comes to rest on the small of Loki’s back, but it’s warm and solid and says everything Tony doesn’t dare utter.

Loki’s mouth curls into a smile as he drags it down to Tony’s chin before tilting up, barely brushing their lips together. Tony’s eyes are still open, watching his every move with a dark gaze and Loki winks quickly, knowing he’ll catch it before he leans in the rest of the way and kisses Tony firmly. Tony responds just how Loki remembers, his mouth confident and wet against his own. He opens against the press of Tony’s tongue and wriggles backwards against the fingers slipping down the back of his trousers; they pinch and pull him forward, until he can’t do anything but press against the body before him.

After a faint struggle to detach himself from Tony’s mouth, Loki pulls back, but dips down briefly to flick a lascivious tongue against Tony’s lips. Tony breathes against his throat, not quite in pants, but it’s not even enough for it to be normal. He digs his teeth into the skin under Tony’s ear and licks at the indents as he finally pulls away completely.

“Thor, if you’re watching this, you might want to look away,” he says, addressing the camera in the far corner of the room, the one he knows is focussed on him.

Tony pulls a face and gives him a slight shove with his shoulder.

“You’re awful,” he says, even as he squeezes the skin below his hands and Loki leans in to hide his smile against Tony’s mouth.

“Apparently, that’s what you go for.”

“I won’t make that mistake again.”

Loki sucks obscenely on Tony’s tongue and listens to the faint hum of appreciation he receives. He pulls away with a crude wet noise and admires the hint of colour on Tony’s cheeks.

“Isn’t that what you told yourself after last time, _Tony_?”

“I seem to remember you were a lot less talkative back then.”

Loki nibbles Tony’s bottom lip and kisses him long and hard until he’s out of breath and pushing at Loki’s chest. Loki eventually relents, pushing Tony just past the boundaries of comfort, but it makes it even more worthwhile for the way Tony manhandles him back, pushing him down onto the small cot that rests in one corner. Loki sits heavily, knees falling open for Tony to stand between, his hands automatically finding their way to Tony’s ass.

“Ah, yes,” he says at long last. “Would you prefer me to beg and whine like last time instead? I’ve picked up a few new phrases.”

He lets go of Tony and leans back on his elbows, spreading his legs wider as his head falls between his shoulders.

“I’m ready,” he whimpers, pinching his swollen bottom lip between his teeth. “I need you, Tony. Oh, _fuck me_.”

The noise Tony lets out in response is absolutely perfect; a mix between disbelief and pure want, and Loki doesn’t even try to hide his grin.

Tony shoves him backwards, not even stopping when Loki’s head thumps loudly against the glass wall, but Loki doesn’t care, doesn’t even feel the pain, because Tony all but rips Loki’s trousers off and thrusts against him as though the fact that he’s still fully clothed doesn’t even matter. Loki laughs, low and easy, hands curling into Tony’s slicked-back hair, ruffling it beyond repair as he clings while Tony unbuckles his belt and unfastens his slacks, only pushing his clothing far enough down his thighs for his cock to spring free.

With one hand, Tony tilts Loki’s hips, and with the other, he guides the slick head of his cock to nudge at Loki’s entrance. Loki lets him press inside just a little, the dry burn aching all the way up his spine, before he roughly kicks Tony away, heel colliding with the soft skin of his waist. Tony gasps at the pain, an expression of confusion on his face, but Loki just raises an eyebrow and shakes his head.

“No magic, remember? Unless you’ve got some oil in your pocket, that’s not going to happen.”

“Aren’t you meant to get off on pain?”

“I get off on _other people’s_ pain,” he replies with a grin, and Tony tries to step away, except Loki curls his heel around his thighs and draws him back in, their cocks sliding together perfectly. They let out identical moans at the contact and Tony seems willing to forget their little exchange as he leans over Loki, bracing one hand by his shoulder as he thrusts down and forward, the friction just enough to curl Loki’s toes.

“Does that mean no fun tongue-spells either?”

“Well, I have _one_ tongue you can put to good use.”

Thankfully, Tony gets the hint, dipping down and meeting Loki’s mouth halfway, the kiss fast and messy, just like the movement of Tony grinding down against him. The heat from Tony’s body burns against his cooler skin, the precome dripping into the hollow of his hip scalding where it lands, but every flare of heat just makes his cock jump in satisfaction. One of Tony’s hands grips his waist tightly, fingers pressing bruises where they squeeze and Loki arches up against the touch, loving every second of it. There’s certainly a fine line between pain and pleasure, he thinks with an indulgent smile on his face.

He parts his lips, allowing Tony to fuck his mouth slowly with his tongue, the slick sounds amplified in the loose, wet space. Tony moans quietly, his thrusts gaining momentum, but losing rhythm, and Loki knows he’s releasing his built up frustrations. Loki laughs, the noise muffled by lips and tongue, and he pulls back briefly.

“How long have you been waiting for this chance?” Tony doesn’t stop moving, but he draws his face back to meet Loki’s gaze, his eyes not quite focussed. “It’s been a fair few years since last time, am I right?”

“Shut up,” Tony gasps out, but Loki just lets his head fall back against the wall, hips rising as he smiles.  
“Let it all out, Mr Stark. Tell me how much you’ve missed me. No one else need know how you feel.”

Loki almost thinks Tony is going to punch him when he draws his arm back, fist clenched, but instead Tony lets it slam against the glass, thudding dully with the hit. Loki smirks and his cock gives a twitch of interest, precome dripping freely; there’s nothing better, he thinks with a cant of his hips, than getting inside another’s head.

Tony apparently doesn’t appreciate it as much, as he digs his fingernails into Loki’s skin, hard enough to draw blood, and his thrusts turn borderline violent. Loki just clings for all he’s worth and enjoys the ride, Tony’s cock nudging perfectly against his own. He doesn’t utter a sound already knowing he’s done enough, but even so, Tony still moves, the tension clear in his muscles as though Loki continues teasing.

He watches Tony’s face crumple, his vulnerability plain as he shuts his eyes and doesn’t even flinch as Loki nips at his lip with a quick snap of teeth. He uses his legs to pull Tony in faster and Tony thrusts once, twice, and then comes across the length of Loki’s cock unexpectedly. Loki can’t help but laugh as he takes in Tony’s expression of surprise.

“Please don’t say that’s never happened to you before,” he pleads, but Tony doesn’t even respond, come still dripping from him, sticking their skin together as it begins to cool immediately. He shudders through the last of his release, yet still doesn’t look down at Loki, just angles his face to block Loki’s view.

With Tony’s chest heaving and arc reactor gently glowing through his shirt, Loki almost doesn’t dare disturb the silence, but he can’t help thinking that it’s possibly just the eye of the storm, the silence before the final blow. After a few minutes of rest, he hooks a finger under Tony’s chin and tips his head up, sliding their mouths together before either of them can say a word. Tony almost seems thankful for the reprieve, responding to the slow, deep kiss with gentle flicks of his tongue, one hand softly rubbing up and down Loki’s side.

With just a bite of Tony’s bottom lip, Tony seems to come back to himself, responding as though only just realising he’s the only one who’s found release so far. He lifts himself up, resting his knees either side of Loki’s waist on the thin mattress, freeing up the space between them. Loki shifts underneath him, watching with a steady gaze as Tony’s hand slips between them, spreading come over Loki’s cock, using it to slick his actions as he begins to stroke.

Loki arches into the touch, hips rolling, urging Tony’s hand into the exact rhythm he enjoys most and Tony obeys without a word otherwise. He rubs a thumb over the wet head, dipping his nail into the slit and Loki moans unexpectedly, body jolting at the contact. Tony smirks down at him, but one look from Loki wipes it off his face; Loki won’t let him forget his little premature reaction. He gives in to the feeling of Tony’s hand, thrusting up into the tight ring of his fingers, letting Tony jerk him off as though born for the job.

He feels sweat building up under his remaining clothes and the collar of his leather tunic seems far too tight as he breathes heavily. He swallows thickly as Tony lets his fingers drag across his balls and Loki tries his best to push down against the feeling, wanting more. Tony sits on his thighs, pinning him in place, though Loki knows he could easily throw him off if he wanted to, but the pressure is perfect, just enough teasing to make his cock twitch in Tony’s hand.

The come on his skin turns stickier with every swipe of Tony’s hand and the roughness begins to chafe. He lets out a faint sound of discomfort and Tony quickly draws his hand away, spits into his palm, and then resumes once more, as though he doesn’t even have to think about it. The fact that he’s reciprocating in the first place is more in and of itself, and Loki’s body twists, pleasure on the brink of spilling over. It is as he’s watching Tony’s gaze linger on their meeting skin that it hits him low in the gut, blindsiding him in a rush of feelings. He gasps just once as his body draws into a tight line and he comes over Tony’s hand and his own stomach in a flood of warmth.

Tony continues stroking, slowly and carefully working him through his release and all Loki can do is lie there underneath him, feeling sated and entirely too relaxed for his own good. He quickly evens his breathing, but Tony doesn’t move from his position, hand still curved around Loki’s cock as though he doesn’t quite want to let go just yet. Loki folds his arms under his head, watching him and the way he stares rapturously down at Loki’s body.

“As pleasant as it is being covered in cold come, you should move before I make you.”

Tony pulls his hand away as though burned and slowly climbs to his feet, tugging his briefs and trousers back into place. Loki watches as he tucks in his shirt and buckles his belt, looking far more composed than he has right to be, then eventually sits up. He turns his back on Tony as he tugs his own clothes back into place, the stickiness between his legs and across his stomach making his toes curl in disgust, but it’s almost worth it for the bone-deep laziness that rests inside him.

When he turns around, Tony is already heading for the hidden door, his steps quick and even, but before he reaches it, Loki clicks his tongue, calling for his attention. Tony pauses and glances over his shoulder, an expression on his face that hints he’s far too busy to stoop to listening to criminals, even after what they’ve done. Loki raises an eyebrow and lifts his hand up expectantly.

“Haven’t you forgotten something?” he drawls, holding up a small plastic tag for Tony to see.

Realisation dawns quickly and clearly, Tony’s mouth sliding into a thin line and his forehead furrowing in displeasure. He takes a few steps back towards Loki and holds out his hand.

“If all you wanted this whole time was the key-card, you should have really worked on your sleight of hand skills first.”

Loki smirks and moves away, holding up Tony’s wallet between two fingers. Tony doesn’t bother to pat his pockets down, just continues holding his hand out to take his belongings back. With a flick of his wrist, Loki opens the leather folds and tosses a clump of twenty dollar bills onto the floor at Tony’s feet before returning the wallet at last.

“Thank you for your time, Mr Stark. You have been most helpful.”

“And the key, Mr Laufeyson,” Tony stresses before Loki can leave.

“Think of it as a parting gift.”

He lets himself out of the cell and Tony just stares after him as though unable to believe it’s really happening. With a quiet _click_ , the door locks behind him and Loki changes his clothes into something clean and fresh with a snap of his fingers, magic once more thrumming through his body. Tony stands and presses a hand against the glass, tapping gently.

“Loki. Let me out; joke’s over.”

“Just be thankful I haven’t killed you. _Again_. It’s becoming quite a habit, don’t you think?”

He straightens his collar and flattens his hair down before he brings a hand up to mirror Tony’s pose.

“Loki,” Tony says, his wishes clear, but Loki just tips his head and pulls a face of mock-regret.

“Sorry,” he replies, not feeling the least bit repentant. “I think you have me confused for someone else.”

He morphs his body to reflect Tony’s, creating the same expensive suit and shoes, the same facial hair and dark eyes, but the quirk of his lips is entirely natural. There’s a quick spark of electricity that shoots through the glass where their hands press and Tony stumbles back as though shocked. When Tony glances up once more, he wears Loki’s face and Loki has never been so proud of his own handiwork. It should take Thor a good few minutes to realise something’s wrong, he thinks with a wry smile.

He drums his fingers on the cell wall and pretends to glance at his watch.

“I wish I could stay,” he teases, fixing his sleeve and making sure his cufflinks are secure, “but I have an engagement elsewhere. You know how it is: people to kill, places to blow up.”

“You’ll regret this!” Tony shouts, banging on the glass as Loki begins to walk away.

“Not today I won’t.”

He shoots a wink over his shoulder and lets himself out, leaving Tony alone to his thoughts.


End file.
